Catalog
The Catalog This page is a on going effort of organizing the wiki until a more robust section of pages and links can be created. Below is a list of pages necessary to establish a main continuity within the 2218 universe. Feel free to to write any event not marked with an ® which is reserved by another /k/unt. If you found more information in the threads and you would like to expand on an article please do so however please refrain from changing things like dates and major details even if you find a contradiction in a thread. 2218 is admittedly by its nature inconsistent (i.e. in early threads Mars was hyper capitalist and in later threads Mars is hyper communist) know that the later threads supersede the newer threads in terms of cannon and often times Wiki articles will have to fudge dates and events in order to maintain constancy. THE NEWEST THREAD IS THE MOST CANON! Unless explicitly stated otherwise this is the only page where you do not have to write in a role playing style. Factions Superpowers These pages have the most lore behind them and before editing it would be prudent to have a firm grasp of the 2218 timeline and lore. * United American Federation * Fourth German Reich Major Factions These pages have a lot of lore on them so the threads will be a great resource however it is best to fudge dates and things to better fit the existing cannon. Peoples Republic of Mars * Pilgrims * Pluto (Faction/Factions) * Pioneers * Teutonic Orthodox Church Minor Factions These are just fun here you could take an off hand comment from a thread and roll with it. Here the scope is small and its a great way to flex your creative juices in between threads. * Tiān Locations Star Systems Right now dozens of solar systems have been colonized by humanity and only a few are beholden to a the main factions so don't think this is a limiting factor in your writing. Good resources for finding actual stars with exoplanets are Wikipedia and Google. * Sol * TRAPPIST-1 * Gliese536 * The Gemini Binary (R Lowlife) * 51 Pegasi Planets/Moons The Meat and Potatoes of 2218 is where everyone lives. Current technology has advanced to the point that gravity has little effect on human health. In 2218 a human born on Mars will grow up just as healthy as one born on Earth and can travel between the two. Earth * Mars * Luna * Venus (R Lowlife) * Mercury * Saturn * Jupiter * Neptune * Uranus * Pluto (Separate page from the factions) * Europa * Titan * Io * Ganymede (R Lowlife) * Trappist-1g * Trappist-1f Habitats, Asteroids, and Hives of Scum and Villainy These are small locations of significance like a government building or the sight of a famous battle. Small things like this are fun to write and add flavor and depth to the world. * Equality Habitat Events Major Wars: Major factors that shape the 2218 universe. Make sure you know the timeline very well before editing. * World War III (2066-2077) (R Lowlife) * World War IV (2092-2102) (R Lowlife) * German-Martian War (R Lowlife) Major Events: Just as important as Major Wars read up on those involved and their personalities to find their specific if it was not mentioned in a thread. * German Coup D'etat * The Expulsion Minor Wars: Events that shape local matters and faction relationships. Its recommended that you know the timeline and faction relationships first if you want to create a war otherwise you wouldn't know where to put it. * The Martian Civil War * The Tiān Frontier War Minor Events: Very similar to Minor Wars. Actors Heads of State * Hanz Wilhelm I * Hanz Wilhelm II * FriedrichKornfeder * Kaiser Ferdinand Von Wilhelm * Kaiser Guther Horst Wilhelm * Abigail Jacklyn Dawn Major Organization Those organizations that while not major figures on the Galactic level still exercise or have exercised influence over significant events. * Titan Colony Corporation * Galileo Company Minor Organizations Those organizations that lack influence but are interesting for a variety of reasons. Weapons and Vehicles This is why we /k/commandos made this thread right? In 2218 Ballistic weapons have been the norm for hundreds of years but are only in the last 10 or 20 years have Plasma and Laser weapons began to make progress on the market and become viable alternatives. Comb threads and the wiki for any mention on weapons, make a page, link them in this category.